


'I think I've gone and married you'

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Humour, M/M, Wedding, pure fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has a special wedding surprise for Aaron...</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I think I've gone and married you'

**Author's Note:**

> So a random thought popped into my head and this happened. And it just had to be that song as well :)

Aaron is sitting in their usual booth in the Woolpack, waiting for Robert to come back with the drinks. He’s twisting the new silver band around his finger and privately marvelling at how right it feels. 

The pub has been closed for a private party so the place is bursting with Dingles and all their closest friends. His mum sits down beside him and gives him a look filled with pride. “Look at you,” she says fondly. “My boy, a married man.”

“Not gonna cry, are you Mum?”

“Give over,” Chas huffs out a laugh. “I did all my crying at the registry office.”

Aaron raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t notice.”

“No well, you wouldn’t have. Only had eyes for that husband of yours, didn’t you.”

“Shut up,” he blushes, unable to stop himself searching around the bar for said husband. “Where’s he got to?” he wonders aloud when he can’t spot him.

It’s then that the usual background pub music that they’re accustomed to suddenly stops, and all the separate conversations around them seem that bit louder because of it. Charity’s voice, from behind the bar, commands everyone’s attention. 

“Right, a bit of hush now please. One of our grooms has a little surprise for his new hubby!”

Aaron watches as Robert reappears from the backroom, followed by Adam, Paddy and Liv. As they all line up in a row just a few feet away from him, a loud burst of music silences any guests who hadn’t paid Charity any attention. ‘Marry You’ by Bruno Mars starts playing, and Aaron’s mouth drops open as the four of them dramatically throw off their jackets and move energetically to the music.

Their movements are in perfect time with each other as they perform a series of hand gestures and slide around the floor in what Aaron can only assume is a choreographed routine. Liv is in her element; Adam looks as though he’s trying not to laugh at what he’s got himself into, and poor Paddy has gone red in the face. 

Robert, however, is the best sight of all. Aaron is so transfixed by what he’s seeing that he doesn’t hear his mum’s exclamation of: “what on earth…?!” or notice Victoria curled up laughing in the seat across the table.

His eyes are following Robert’s every move, and the man himself spots this and winks at him. He’s miming the words to the song, his face a picture of concentration as he refocuses back on the dance. 

Aaron should be mortally embarrassed, but he’s too deep in love to feel it.

Just as the song is coming to an end, the group does one last collective twirl and then above the cheers and wolf whistles Robert’s voice belts out the last line, changing the words accordingly. ‘Oh baby, I think I’ve gone and married you’.

The entire room is clapping and he gets to his feet and thinks, sod it, so what if everyone’s looking just this once. Gripping onto Robert’s shirt, he kisses him for a solid minute, ignoring the hollers of all the guests. When he pulls away he puts his arms around him, rests his head comfortably in the crook of Robert’s neck and lets out the laughter that’s been bubbling from his throat for the past few minutes. 

“Oh cheers,” Robert says, though he sounds like he’s on the verge of hysterics himself. “That was bloody hard work, Aaron I can’t believe you’re laughing at me!”

“Did you really expect me not to?”

They pull back and look at each other, and then both lose their composure at the same time. Aaron is just leaning against his husband’s side, calming down when the other ‘dancers’ cut into their moment.

“So…surprise?” Adam says with a grin, clapping his mate on the back.

“Yeah, that’s one word for it,” he replies. He nudges Paddy, who almost falls over from the impact, he’s that exhausted from the performance. Aaron chuckles yet again. “Alright there, Padders?” The older man merely nods his head.

“Pay up then, Sugden,” Liv demands. Aaron watches on as Robert takes out his wallet and hands his little sister a ten pound note.

“We agreed on £50,” she argues.

“Yeah well, it’s your brother’s wedding day. You can make do with the tenner and pretend you did it out of the goodness of your heart,” Robert tells her with a smirk.

Aaron shakes his head as she wanders off. “You had to bribe her to do that?”

“Well, I thought it might be a nice bonding thing for us, you know, seeing as it was for you. And Liv can say what she likes but I know she enjoyed it really. She even helped me plan out the dance moves.”

“You’re…actually quite amazing, aren’t you?” Aaron says in a voice filed with awe. 

Robert grins. “You’ve only just worked that out?”

“Don’t spoil it,” 

“Yes, dear.”

“Never say that again. That dance, however, you can repeat for me later.” The look Aaron gives him could only be described as suggestive. 

He gets that special smile in return; the one Robert saves only for him. “So,” he says as they gesture to Charity for more drinks. “No regrets then?”

“Well, YOU might regret that little display when you’ve had a chance to think about it,” Aaron teases him. “But me? Regret today? Not for a second.”

“Good, because there’s no getting rid of me now.” He puts an arm across the younger man’s shoulders.

“Alright, twinkle toes.”

“Shut up, you.” Robert reaches up to mess with Aaron’s carefully styled hair, and Aaron bats him away with a mock-angry scowl.

“You realise I’m never going to let you live this down?” 

Robert raises an eyebrow at him. “You realise I’ve booked us a luxury holiday that I can easily cancel unless you start being nice to me?”

“Did I tell you how much I love you?”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too.”

“So exactly how long did it take you to organise that little routine?”

“Aaron…”

“Sorry, sorry!”


End file.
